Our Story
by Chips237
Summary: Matthew and Rachel are two teenagers broken by the apocalypse. What happens when Rick's group meets them in a cabin in the woods? Imagining of Season 5 with minor Carl/OC. Eventual cross-over with the video game.
1. The Cabin in the Woods

**Hi! I'm Chips237. I'm new to writing here for the TV Show.**

**I make stories for the video game too, go to my profile if you wanna see them.**

**So, uhh.. enjoy this chapter? I'll promise to update it often.**

* * *

It was there, in the middle of the forest.

A lone cabin, with smoke coming out from the chimney.

"Guys, are you really sure about this.." Rick said.

After barely escaping Terminus, the remaining group members couldn't trust safe places anymore. What would be next for them in this cabin? Something even worse than those crazy cannibals?

"We can always take our chances. These people might be friendly." Maggie tried to explain.

"Uhh, no we can't. What if.. they're just like those people at Terminus?" Michonne defended Rick, while pulling out her katana.

"Look. Let's just go in and leave if things get worse, okay?" Glenn tried to settle things.

Everyone seemed to agree with the plan.

"Alright, let's do this then.."

Rick started to walk to the cabin and the rest followed.

* * *

As always, I saw his face when I woke up.

Smiling like a complete asshole.

Matt, he was sometimes an asshole.

But if he was, then he's the asshole who saved me nine months ago.

"Rach, it's six. You getting up or what?"

"Still that nickname, Matt? So are we going hunting?"

"I'm going, but I doubt you are in those PJs." he laughed, which made me give him a big punch.

He dropped his rifle and shivered like a ball on the floor.

"Hey! I told you, not on the stomach.."

"You made fun of my PJs, Matt."

"Look, sorry. Just.. get your gun or something. We should go while there aren't many of those things around."

He left my room to change clothes, afterwards I changed to my usual "Call of Duty sucks" t-shirt and leather jacket, and changed my PJs to my messy jeans, and I opened the box inside my room. I took the M1911 out of it, took one of the clips and reloaded the gun. I took a few knives from the box as well, just in case.

I got my small backpack my Dad gave to me before this shit happened. I tucked the gun and the knives inside, and took a sandwich Matt made and stuffed it inside the backpack, and zipped it shut.

Just then, Matt went in my room. As usual, he was wearing his blue checkered polo shirt and a black jacket. He always carried the rifle whenever we went hunting, but both of us knew how to use it.

"Okay.. let's go, shall we?"

"Usual spot?"

"A few meters close. Remember to stop when you see one this time." He spat.

I felt a little guilty. Matt got a clear shot of a 10-point buck a few days ago, but I was running towards him and the buck got spooked and ran off. He didn't talk to me for the rest of that day.

We headed out of the cabin and stopped in our tracks when we saw a man and his group, pointing his shotgun at us.

Matt retaliated by pointing his rifle at this guy and ended up with the rest of his group pointing their weapons at us, even the kid who was about the same age as us.

"Who are you people?" asked the man who was pointing it at us.

"Look, we don't want any trouble.. just walk away.." I tried to calm things down.

"That ain't gonna happen. Now I'm asking you again, who are you?"

"I'm.. Rachel. This here is Matthew, you can call him Matt."

"And.. what do you have to say about yourselves?" the Asian guy asked.

"Um.. we're fourteen? We survived the shit that happened for two years?" Matt tried to reply calmly, something he wouldn't do to strangers while he lowered his rifle.

"What the hell, Matt?" I whispered, but of course he didn't listen.

_Ignorant bastard.._

"Look, you people can come in if you want. Just please, don't hurt us or anything."

"Well, what do you think, Rick?" a man who looked like he was beat up recently asked this Rick, or the guy who nearly shot us.

"I don't trust 'em either, but we can't pass this one up."

That Rick dude turned around to talk with his buddies, or should I say straight-down morons.

* * *

After quite a conversation, Dad turned around to face the people we met.

"Alright. If you don't mind, we're gonna stay here for a while. Don't try to do anything stupid or I'll cut your fucking throats out." my Dad threatened them.

"Woah. Now, aren't you.." the girl said furiously, but the other boy stopped him.

"Look, just go inside."

Dad and Daryl went inside first, then Michonne, Glenn and Maggie followed them.

I stayed behind, then the two passed me.

"Aren't you gonna join your buddies over there?" The girl asked me then stopped walking, but the other guy ignored me.

"Nope, I still don't trust you two."

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes and joined him.

I started to follow them, they noticed but they didn't care.

"You really shouldn't be with us, daddy's boy."

"What did you call me?"

"You heard me." He said sarcastically as I gave him a terrifying glare.

"Look. I don't know who or your friend is but nobody insults me and my Dad."

"Right. If you love your Dad so much you shouldn't go away from him."

"Shut up!" I spat at his face, which obviously annoyed him, but this guy's just plain stupid.

"Oh look, he's mad now." I tried to ignore him but I couldn't.

"You know what, go to hell. My Dad did everything to protect me, his best friend said he was dead but he came back, he was there when my Mom died, when I had to kill her.. he taught me how to survive. I don't care about you and your friend but you can't insult him that way.. because I love him to death!"

When I was finished giving him a piece of my mind, his face was a mix of sympathy and confusion.

"Okay.. sorry then. But your Dad didn't have to threaten to kill us."

"I'm sorry about my Dad. He just doesn't trust strangers after we got into an incident.. it's a long story."

"So. You didn't answer my question. Where were you two going?"

"Hunting. You ever went before?" The girl, Rachel, asked.

"Not really. If you count hunting walkers, then yeah."

"Walkers? Oh, those things. You sure you wanna come hunting with us? It's very dangerous.."

"I'm not a kid anymore. I can say yes."

"Okay then." Matthew, or Matt, that boy, asked.

* * *

A few ducks were sitting and basically quacking by a small lake. Matt already pointed his rifle at the slowest one while they were moving to another spot.

"Are you sure you.." Carl tried to give advice.

"Shh, I'm better than this more than you." Matt quickly puts down his opinion.

In one clear shot, Matt pulls the trigger and two ducks go down while the rest scatter.

"Damn it! I missed that last one.."

"What are you talking about? You got two in one bullet! That's amazing!" Carl said, clearly amazed.

"Thanks, but you shouldn't scream in the middle of a forest."

"I'll go get the carcasses. Don't freak this guy out." Rachel helped as she walked by the lake.

Matt was reloading his rifle as Carl patted his shoulder. Matt groaned slightly.

"Hey, not too hard."

"What, you got brittle bones or something?"

"You could say that. Someone shot me, I nearly died but Rach was a good medic, just like her parents.."

Slight silence as Rachel was waving her arms and started to walk to the two.

"How did you learn to hunt? I haven't seen a kid be that good before.." Carl asked.

"We used to live near the border before all of this happened.. my Dad was an amazing shot. He brought back a lot of thirteen-point buck heads. If he was here I would be as good as he was." Matt said with a small tear falling from his eye.

"Oh.. I'm sorry about that."

"It's okay. I didn't get your name, by the way."

"It's Carl. Carl Grimes. My Dad's Rick, as you already knew."

Rachel arrived while carrying the ducks.

"Well, you two have been busy. We should go back now, your Dad must be looking for you already."

"Yeah, he might.."

The three started to head back to the cabin. It was afternoon by the time they got there, and Rick was standing outside waiting for Carl, who threw him in a hug.

"What the hell, Carl? Why did you go with them? We checked their house, there was nothing threatening. But why?"

"Dad, they went hunting. It's not a big deal I came with them."

"But still.. nevermind."

Rick eyed the two and crouched to match their height.

"Look. Can we stay here? We don't really have any place to go. We planned on going to Washington D.C., but that plan was fucked."

"Umm.. what do you think, Matt?" Rachel asked her other companion.

"Sure."

Rachel started to wonder if Rick's group actually changed him. Nobody really fazes Matt that much.


	2. Being Human

**Well.. no reviews for the first chapter, but thanks for the 40+ views!**

**Spoiler: Characters from the Video Game may crossover in the upcoming chapters, including some OC's from my stories.**

**I do not own the Walking Dead.**

* * *

I opened a can of Pepsi and took a sip from it.

Dad and the others were going on a run to look for backpacks. They left me here with those two in case they try anything.

"_Don't trust them._"

How am I supposed to not trust them if I'm the one they don't trust with doing that?

I was busy reading my comic book when Rachel passed by, with her smooth light brown hair matching mine.

_Woah, she' s pretty.._

Wait, what? I didn't have time to think when she eyed me, and I smiled at her.

I thought she was looking at me, but she was just checking the cabin if my Dad messed anything up.

Matt, her boyfriend (I think), joined her then he took two backpacks and stuffed a few things in there while I was reading a comic book.

I finished my comic book and my soda, and they were still packing, so I asked them, "What are you two doing?"

"None of your business, cowboy." She spat after zipping her backpack shut.

"Well it is my business, since we're staying here and we deserve to know what your plans are."

I saw her mumble behind her breath.

"_Asshole, just like his father._"

I ignored her and soon enough they went into their rooms as I fell "asleep" on the couch.

* * *

"Fucking asshole. If he tells his Dad how are we going to get out of here?" I asked Matt.

He went into my room after Carl fell asleep to make sure he wouldn't spy on us.

"We can stall them, besides why wouldn't they let us leave? After all, they can have the cabin."

"Oh, sure as hell they can. They got food, warmth, comfort and protection from those things." We still didn't call them a name like "walker", which Rick's group uses.

Or should I say deceptive fools with no hospitality.

"We're still not sure if that place is the real deal, Rach." He's been skeptical of this ever since we heard of Wellington.

A few weeks ago a lot of people started to turn up heading north, then they told us of this place in Michigan. Well, he needs to think about it: tents, food, lots of water and land, lots of snow too so those slow-ass things freeze. But he's been telling me it sounds like bullshit every time.

For some reason those other people were more dazed and confused, compared to Rick's who just pointed a gun at two kids.

Wait, should I call myself a kid? I just turned fourteen, and Matt had his birthday back in January.

"You might be right, but we have to take the chance. There's more people appearing in the forests now than before."

"We should be leaving now if it wasn't for that little sheriff there."

He just sighed.

"Fine. We should really talk to Carl, maybe cut a deal with him or something. If we leave now, they'll come after us."

"Wait a second. Yesterday you were insulting that guy and now you're acting like some sort of peacemaker?"

"To be fair, Rach, you weren't as.. rude to him yesterday."

"He was an asshole the moment we met him."

"What?" Came the voice of the said asshole.

Matt forgot to lock the door, so Carl was standing there the whole time.

Sometimes he's just dumb as a bag of hammers, or maybe he lost his brain when he got shot.

* * *

"Why do you hate me so much?"

Rachel didn't respond, just giving Matt a deathly glare that said,

"_I swear to God I'm gonna kick your ass, then I'm gonna fuck it if this happens again._"

"Why? What did I ever do?"

She just got up from the bed and left her room, bumping Carl's shoulder on the way.

Carl still didn't give up and followed her while asking an endless queue of questions.

"Why? What are you afraid of? I never did anything to you!"

Rachel's face looked more paler the more questions she was asked, then finally turned normal and she punched Carl in the face.

"I know it was you. I never told Matt. I know it was you and your stupid father who left my uncle for dead."

Matt, who was quickly following the two seemed to stare at Rachel in awe and Carl did the same.

"That hitchhiker. His name was Geoff. He was my uncle."

Carl remembered who it was while soothing his sore cheek after getting punched. That guy wearing the orange backpack that he took after they left him to die. Sometimes he felt bad for it but it was the survival of the fittest.

"How did you know? You don't have proof. Besides I don't know any Geoff before the apocalypse." He tried to lie but fooled no one.

"The lies! Cut it off and spit out the truth, motherfucker!"

"What? I'm not lying! And as I said you don't have any proof I left whoever it was for dead!"

"I.. FUCKING.. DO!" Rachel screamed at his face while pointing to Carl's orange backpack.

"Rach.. calm down! You're going to attract those things with that voice!"

"Shut the fuck up, Matt."

"I know you never told me about him but please, let's just talk about this another time."

Rachel stormed inside her room. Obviously she needs time alone, but Carl wouldn't pass so Matt blocked him.

"Not today."

"Then when? I'm not going to tell her something that isn't true!"

"Stop. Just stop. I know you're talking shit right now."

Carl was still soothing his cheek.

"Hurts, huh?"

"I had no idea she could punch like that."

"Rachel's a tough girl. If you're willing to cooperate with her I could fix up those nasty cuts on your other cheek."

Carl sighed then looked at him.

"Tell her I'm sorry."

"Alright. I'll go now if you don't mind."

Matt started to walk to his room, but Carl still bugged him.

"Can I ask you one last question?"

"What is it?"

"Why are you nice to me? I mean, after we got back from the forest."

Matt gave him a sincere smile.

"I'm not being nice, Carl. I'm being human."

Those were words you should NOT go by in an apocalypse.


End file.
